


Love Luvdisc

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Winona's birthday and after the party made by her friends, she passes the afternoon cleaning her gym, lost in thoughts, since the time of the gone and came of her relationship with Wallace, her future and of marriage, cause now she was 25 years old. And when she was distracted, Wallace comes with her gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Luvdisc

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
You know I haven't seen you around, before  


The Fortree City, the beauty city rounded by trees, was calm because now the Feather Carnival finally finished. Today was Winona's birthday, the Gym's Leader of Fortree City, of Flying Pokemons. Winona, the girl of long and lilac hair and eyes was washing her Gym to pass time, upon her Shiny Swellow, dressing a long and beige skirt. Some trainers came to battle with her. Sapphire, Ruby, Flannery, Roxanne, Wattson, Brawnly, Tate and Liza came that morning to say Happy Birthday to her, bringing a strawberry cake. She smiled a lot, she liked the surprise that her friends made to her but she was a little bit sad because one person didn't come, the most important. Where was Wallace?

She was cleaning the highest window, lost in her own thoughts. Wasn't just Wallace that was worrying her: She was now 25 years old. The most part of the woman in her age were thinking in find a husband, built a family. She looked her face on the window. She didn't change much since her 20. She looked mature and adult but in the same time, young and scared.

" _One day, you will marry someone Winona."_ Winona thought.

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take in this is life before you know who you're gonna be fifteen

" _Probably not Wallace."_ She thought sadly. They had their time 5 years ago, before the big battle between Kyogre and Groudon. They had many gone and came. She wasn't the same girl that she was, anxious for her first date in his aired car. No, she was a woman mature and independent with responsibilities as a Gym Leader.

" _I still love him, I can't deny. But he's always dallying with his fan girls. And so many times we ended and started."_

She finished the window with a sight and got down, thinking and make a cup of coffee when someone entered at her Gym.

"Wallace? What are you doing here?" She asked.

She was surprise. The man of blue eyes and hair came to her, smiling.

"It's oblivious, today is your birthday darling." He said, gently.

" _You know that Luvdisc know who'll be your true love, darling?"_ Wallace thought.

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends_  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on you're very first date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying  
And you're mama's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends When the night ends  


"And it's you darling." He said.

"Hum?"

Wallace called Elizabeth, his Luvdisc. Elizabeth made a lot of bubbles in heart's format appear around the couple. Winona smiled and touched one. Wallace looked into her lilac eyes and kissed her long hair gently, the bubbles by Luvdisc, around them.

"Happy Birthday, dear Winona." He said, smiling to her.

"It's beautiful Wallace, thanks." She said, sweetly.

Then all the Gym Leaders of Hoenn and Ruby and Sapphire came into the Gym, shouting Happy Birthday Winona and bringing many balloons.

" _Wallace or another, I still have time to choose who I will marry, I'm just 25."_ Winona thought, happy.

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin 'round but in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen


End file.
